The present disclosure generally relates to sheet product dispensers such as paper towel dispensers, and more particularly, to electronic dispensers for touch-less dispensing of sheet products.
Sheet product dispensers, such as paper towel dispensers, are often provided in public washrooms, adjacent to sinks and in other areas where a convenient and disposable drying medium is desired. Sheet product dispensers that allow “hands-free” or “touch-less” dispensing have recently grown in popularity in public washrooms, as a result of an increased awareness by the public to hygiene. For example, hands-free paper towel dispensers permit paper towels to be dispensed as may be needed without a user having to touch a mechanical surface, which may have been contaminated by people who previously used the mechanical towel dispenser without washing their hands or without having washed their hands well.
Touch-less dispensing also permits ease in dispensing for those individuals with arthritis or other afflictions that would make mechanical dispensing difficult. Additionally, touch-less dispensing permits ease in dispensing for those individuals with paint, grease or other substances on their hands. These individuals with substances on their hands would need to touch a mechanical surface, which would then have to be cleaned.
While touch-less dispensers have been successful in dispensing paper towels, a continual need exists for improvements to electronic touch-less dispensers.